


[PODFIC] intra-personal negotiation

by sksNinja



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Audio Content, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, Voice Effects, eating burritos and sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Wildehack's Summary:"How fucked is that, that a compromise that ended with eating raw shark liver under the Golden Gate Bridge in the dead of night is probably the most interpersonally mature he’s ever been?Intra-personally, Venom corrects, not really paying attention."





	[PODFIC] intra-personal negotiation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [intra-personal negotiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312844) by [Wildehack (tyleet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyleet/pseuds/Wildehack). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.

 

 

All story credit goes to [Wildehack (tyleet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyleet/pseuds/Wildehack) <3

 

Total Length: 00:29:48

 

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1lgpixn2bvVA9-8P1ylTvR0Wr5OI3xAin)

 

Listen on tumblr:

[Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/181885262717/part-1-of-intra-personal-negotiation-by)

[Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/181885883472/part-2-final-part-of-intra-personal)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3
> 
> *In regards to tumblr, I plan to continue using the site for updates as long as I can. If the whole site goes down we'll figure out something else.*


End file.
